


Крекеры

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Работа написана на Бинго-фест в сообществе Winter landscape на Дайри https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/?tag=5079156 Карточка и слово: Флафф/Крэк, Печенье
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	Крекеры

Баки любит поесть. Они со Стивом вообще много едят, теперь можно: Великая депрессия давно закончилась, у них есть деньги, а в магазинах – еда. И сыворотка в их крови – отличное оправдание обжорству и идеальное спасение от ожирения.

В их квартире всегда есть чем перекусить между завтраком и обедом, между обедом и ужином, перед сном – да и просто когда захочется. 

Стив любит арахис и фисташки. Баки любит сушеные фрукты и сладкое печенье. Но иногда покупает и соленые крекеры – к пиву они идут неплохо. К тому же Стив их тоже таскает – Баки не раз замечал.

Вот чего Стив не любит – так это когда играют с едой. Баки такое и сам не одобряет. Но сегодня у него в руках новый сорт соленых крекеров. И он, закусывая губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку, ну и чтобы слегка отвлечься от собственных мыслей, копается в миске с печеньем, выбирает то одно, то другое, выкладывает на стол, забрасывает обратно.

– Бак, кругом все в крошках, что ты как маленький? – вздыхает Стив, когда Баки заканчивает и с довольным видом потирает руки, стряхивая крошки прямо на пол. – Что? – Стив смотрит с подозрением.

Баки чуть нервно улыбается и знает, что Стив всегда напрягается, когда замечает у него эту улыбку. Обычно это означает, что Баки задумал какую-то авантюру.

В общем-то, так оно и есть. Не просто так Баки принес это печенье в виде буковок.

Миска на столе загораживает то, что так долго собирал Баки. Стив нетерпеливо ждет, постукивая пальцами о колено.

Баки глубоко вздыхает и убирает миску.

На столике, среди крошек, печеньем выложено marry me.


End file.
